


To A Better Life

by fiendyubel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant up to the end of Trespasser, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Possibly OOC due to writing skills, Self-Indulgent, sort of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendyubel/pseuds/fiendyubel
Summary: Eva Lavellan, former Inquisitor, journeys to Kirkwall for Hawke's wedding.  Nothing goes according to plan, but that's not always a bad thing.AKA, a very self-indulgent Rainier/Lavellan fic, taking place after Trespasser; this fic won't be canon compliant with Dragon Age 4.





	To A Better Life

It was, as usual, a rainy day near Crestwood, when Eva Lavellan, former Inquisitor, bumped into a pair of dear friends.

She was riding horseback along the seashore, alone and armored, heading toward a ship that would carry her to Kirkwall. The occasion was Hawke’s wedding to Fenris, the latter Eva didn’t know much of except from the stories Varric had told her over a beer, which was two weeks away. Nonetheless, she wrote back hastily, gracious for the chance the to leave Skyhold for a legitimate reason, for Eva was still in mourning because of the ending of the Inquisition.

It was a weird topic for Eva to bring up, for there was plenty of danger looming in the future. However, ‘Solas’ as a topic was even weirder. She knew it was for the best to not redeem him after the elven “god” told her of his plans for the world, but it didn’t make the hurt go away. In ways, it made the hurt greater, as Eva could tell he still loved her after she finished the relationship between them. Even still, three years was enough for her to put some pain away and focus on the present.

Eva had been to Tevinter to plan for the possible ‘end-of-the world scenario’ a few times. The first trip was a bit of a disaster thanks to some undetected assassins, but it was nothing the hardy warrior couldn’t handle. The amount of slaves she saw outside of where the Lucerni held their gatherings were harder to deal with.

Of course, the wedding in Kirkwall would be no walk in the park either; there were rumors that the King of Starkhaven, who happened to be a friend of Fenris and a foe of the former Inquisition, would be present.

Suddenly, Eva pulled the reins on her ride, snapped out her thoughts by the smell of smoke and cooked meat. The tawny horse, who obeyed with an annoyed snort, glanced over to the source: a campfire under a small cliff to her left. Two figures in weathered clothing and hoods stared hesitantly at Eva and her horse from the fire, ready for a fight.  
The elven women lifted her hands up in surrender as she dismounted herself from her horse and pulled off her helmet. Her half-shaven head of chestnut hair dripped with sweat and rain when she began to walk slowly toward the pair.

“Andraste’s tits,” exclaimed one of them loudly, voice familiar. “It’s Lavellan!” The person pulled off their hood to reveal short blonde locks that seemed to have been cut with a paring knife.

Eva froze in her tracks, shocked. What were the chances that Sera, of all the elves in Thedas, would be here, the same time and place as her? She shook her head incredulously, but rushed to the campfire nonetheless.

Sera was grinning wildly as Eva reached the cliff. “Andraste’s tits,“ she repeated, then turning to her companion: a burly man with a dark beard. Eva swore she could have seen a flash of a smile more mischievous on Sera’s face, but her attention instead turned to the man.

“Thom!” she greeted, hand extended toward him. He smiled shyly and returned the shake. His beard was cropped shorter than during his days at Skyhold, but otherwise looked the same.

“Been quite some time, Lavellan.”

“I guess I could say the same to you.” Eva turned back to Sera, who was rummaging through her bag. “Dagna misses you, she wouldn’t stop talking about the next time you are scheduled to visit.”

The other elf made a happy noise that reminded Eva of a creaking door. “Widdle is so amazing,” Sera sighed, clearly infatuated.

Thom rolled his eyes. “And yet, here you are. With me and Lavellan..”

Pouting slightly, Sera continued looking through her bag, stopping to pull out a bottle of what appeared to be hard liquor. “Important friend business. Besides,” she announced, pausing to hand the bottle to Eva. “You needed someone to make sure you won’t get murdered in Kirkwall.”

“Oh, you’re going to Kirkwall, too?” inquired Eva, peering at the booze.

Thom nodded. “Varric wants me to speak to some of the prisoners the guard captured a while back.”

Eva took a swig from the liquor and gave it back to Sera. Now was not the best time to get smashed with her friends. “You know that I’ll keep drinking that if you let me.”

The blonde smirked, but returned the bottle to her bag nonetheless. “We’ll all have a drink later, yeah?”

“Of course! Too bad we can’t make cookies for the trip.”

A sudden cough came from Thom. “Aren’t baked goods for Skyhold’s roofs only?”

Shrugging, Sera pulled out some jerky from her bag and began to gnaw on it. “Only counts when we’re actually there, Beardy,” she replied between mouthfuls of mystery meat.

“Besides, roofs are a Sera-Lavellan thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more for this story if it gets enough attention, since I originally wasn't planning on posting this anywhere.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also: If anyone has issues with Iron Bull/Dorian and/or Cole/Maryden, please know that this fic will mention them in passing in possible future chapters but not be a focus.


End file.
